dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Duelist
Duelists are specialized weapon users who have honed their skills to combat OTHER weapon users. Only characters of the Armsman path, or possessing the Weapon specialization feat, may take this path. It's time to duel (Level 21): Against opponents who have weapons, you have a +3 path bonus to attack and damage rolls, as well as an additional block usage against attacks with the weapon keyword Parry (Level 25): If an armed opponent misses you with a weapon attack, you may slide the opponent into a square of your choosing adjacent to you. Riposte (level 29): When you block an attack with the weapon keyword, or an attack from any creature using a weapon, you may make a free melee attack so long as you are also wielding a weapon. Level 21 At-Will powers Lightning Thrust A quick thrust At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3w + strength damage. This attack crits on a 19. Sonic Scythe A speedy cleaving strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction -2 Hit: 3w + strength damage. Level 21 Encounter powers Disarming Strike You try to hit an opponents weapon in an attempt to knock it out of their hand. Encounter✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4w + strength damage. If your damage exceeds an opponents reaction defense, you disarm them. Their weapon is thrown Discipline squares away from them in a direction of your choosing. Miss: You may shift your speed away from the target. Cut through You attempt to cleave through an opponents weapon Encounter✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4w + strength damage. This attack deals it's total damage to the opponents weapon. If this breaks their weapon, you gain advantage over that foe for the remainder of combat. Level 24 Utility powers Benettis defense You hope they're left handed. Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in this stance, your reaction is considered to be 4 higher against foes who have weapons, and you can not be flanked by foes using weapons. Deft deflection You deflect an attack with your sword Encounter ✦ Martial, personal Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy would hit you with a non ultimate melee attack Effect: you take no damage from the attack, but must move two squares away from the enemy Level 26 Daily powers Scarletti's disarm You attempt a different kind of disarm... Daily✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 5w + strength damage. This attack deals half it's damage again to an opponents sword arm. If this successfully cripples the limb, they can no longer hold a sword. Miss: half damage and no limb damage Surging Thrust You rocket across the distance between an enemy and yourself, attempting to thrust at them. Daily✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature in charge distance Attack: Move to your chosen enemy as though you had charged, Speed vs reaction -2 Hit: 5w + strength damage. Miss; Half damage Level 30 Ultimate power Weapons elite You're not just any sword wielding fuck lord.... Daily✦ Martial, Weapon Fullround Action Ultimate Stance Effect: This stance lasts for discipline rounds. While in this stance your defenses are considered to be 4 higher against opponents wielding weapons. You can not be flanked by enemies wielding weapons. Enemies struck by your attacks provoke a free disarm attempt. Category:Non-Canon Category:Advanced Paths